your love is like wine
by ChildlikeEmpress
Summary: So x Soo one-shots that have our favorite couple in various compromising positions and states of undress.
1. Chapter 1: Storytime

Here, have some citrus. :)

Takes place in Goryeo but in my imagined canon where nobody we love dies, nothing bad happens and *if* So marries Yeon Hwa it doesn't matter because she's never going to get any.

* * *

 **Storytime**

"This isn't what I meant when I said the wolf ate Little Red Riding Hood" Soo panted from where she lay on the bed, trying and failing to scold the man whose mouth was currently making it very hard for her to form any sort of coherent speech.

"Oh?" Her king props himself up on one elbow and takes a moment to pause in his attentions, dragging his eyes slowly upwards to meet her flushed gaze. Soo's jeogori is spread open like a blooming flower, her nipples still rosy and damp from his mouth. His left hand moves to splay itself across the base of her throat as he dips his head back down, running his tongue along the underside of her breasts and the valley between, working his way up slowly before not so gently nipping at her clavicle. Soo flushes and lets out an undignified whine when his mouth fastens itself to the side of her neck. He spends the next few moments taking turns between suckling at her pulse point and scraping his teeth along the patch of skin behind her ear until Soo clutches his shoulder convulsively, chest heaving.

"Would you like me to stop then?" he growls, pulling back and causing Soo's eyes to shoot open and her thighs to clench, shivering at both the predatory gleam in his eyes and the sudden draft of cold air that has her nipples pebbling in response. He stares down at her, every inch the wolf king, and Soo feels very much like a lamb about to be devoured. The side of his mouth curves crookedly and he takes her silence as an invitation to flick his thumb across her nipple.

Her eyes narrow at the blatant tease and she lets a huff of air escape, trying and failing to glare up at him. She knows she's a complete mess. Her robes are in various states of disarray, decorative hair pins tumbling from her once elegant coiffure. Her face is heated and she knows without looking that it's nearing the same shade of red as the curtains in his bedchamber. On that same note, she squirms, desperate to ignore the impossibly wet space between her thighs.

Her king watches the emotions fluttering across her face in quick succession, and as if he can read her mind his eyes soften, the grin on his face melting into a smile of wonderment and delight.

"You are always so beautiful."

Soo finds it hard to breathe when confronted with the raw display of love for her that is written across his face. As if she is the most beautiful and precious thing he has ever seen or ever will again. Tears prick her eyes and she shudders beneath the weight of his desire. At her movement, her king's face immediately changes to one of concern.

"Are you cold Soo-yah?" He lowers himself back down, moving to pull her closer while adjusting their positions on the bed until his body partly covers hers. He leans in to cover her face in kisses and the hand that had spent most of the evening teasing now cups her face, thumb stroking her cheek softly.

Soo's eyes crinkle into half moons. Her smile is damp, but she hides it by burrowing into his shoulder, sighing like a contented cat who has found the perfect patch of sunlight.

"Not anymore your majesty" she whispers.


	2. Chapter 2: Sail Away

Because of course I had to write something involving the rowboat. Takes place during the happy time of Mu's reign.

* * *

 **Sail Away**

Hae Soo couldn't remember the last time she felt so content. The sunlight sparkled on the water and a warm breeze gently buffeted their boat where it lay adrift in Lake Dongji.

Soo and the 4th prince lay side-by-side, her head cradled in the crook of his elbow. Clutching his collar, Soo pulled him closer, gratified when he immediately slanted his lips over hers. She sighed into his mouth. Her prince had been gone on a diplomatic mission to Khitan and had only just returned. This was their first chance to be alone, her duties at the damiwon and his at court keeping them apart. She should be grateful, but the layers of clothes between them were beginning to annoy her. There was also the fact that they were in a rowboat, in particular, one with a most convenient habit of tipping over at the worst possible moments.

Memories from her life as Go Ha Jin fluttered through her brain. In particular, the one awkward date she'd had with her high school boyfriend No Sik, where they'd tried having sex in his father's Hyundai. It hadn't gone well. Ha Jin had ended up hitting her head on the sunroof while No Sik got his hand stuck between the seat and the gear shift. She'd always looked back on the memory with distaste, but now that she was living in Goryeo, having failed again, this time in a wooden rowboat, she missed the fact that the car was stationary and didn't lurch alarmingly whenever they moved.

Still, they'd only managed to lose one of the oars and Wang So had kept Soo from falling over the side earlier, though that hadn't stopped him from laughing at her clumsiness. In the end, they'd settled for lying quietly, basking in the sunlight and exchanging increasingly heated kisses.

At first, her prince seemed content to continue his explorations of her mouth with his tongue, but now the hand at her waist was beginning to wander, drifting south to clutch the back of her thighs. The boat rocked abruptly as Wang So worked his knee in between her legs and Soo cried out at the sudden friction. Gripping his shoulder, she couldn't help but grind against him, and now it was his turn to let out a tortured hiss at her movement.

Her prince let out a shaky breath and lightly gripped her bare ankle from beneath the layers of her chima, holding it in place for a moment before slowly trailing his fingers upwards to stroke the sensitive skin behind her knee.

"This wasn't at all what I expected when you asked if we could go out on the lake."

Soo froze as So's fingers climbed higher, unable to tear her eyes away from his face and the myriad of expressions flitting across it. The teasing sparkle in his eyes darkening to desire, his crooked grin slackening into something infinitely more thoughtful. Soo let out a gasp, shutting her eyes as his hand finally reached the juncture of her thighs, palm resting firmly while his thumb carefully brushed at the wetness he found there.

"You're so wet..."

The awe in his voice made her heart flutter. No matter how many times she had been with him, he always seemed surprised at her responsiveness to his touch. As if he couldn't believe that her body reacted this way just for him.

Soo tried to lighten the mood, huffing in mock annoyance. "Why are you so surprised? I've done nothing but think of you these past weeks you've been gone, of finally being alone with you again. Of feeling you—mmf!" Her prince silenced her with a desperate kiss, lips hard and unyielding. Soo reached upwards to grip his shoulders, hooking her ankle over his legs to pull him closer, the boat once more rocking in protest.

Her mouth fully occupied, Soo almost forgot about his wandering hand until it suddenly delved between her folds, one long finger making its way inside. He swallowed her cry in another bruising kiss, and Soo found herself completely at the mercy of his onslaught. Those long fingers...she'd dreamed about them during the nights she'd spent alone. She'd tried touching herself, but it wasn't the same. Nothing compared to the way he was able to crook his fingers deep inside of her, or the way he brushed his thumb over her clit. Just the thought of it made her go crazy.

The combination of imagination and reality was too much, Soo pulled back from his mouth with a gasp, chest heaving.

"Did you miss me Soo-ya?" Her prince held her gaze, and Soo found herself gaping like a fish, her mouth moving but no sound coming out. Soo wet her lips, trying to gather her thoughts enough to form words, the finger inside of her moving in and out all the while.

"Yes" she breathed; her whole body taut as a bowstring. Her prince cocked his head to the side, as though he couldn't hear.

"What was that?"

Soo could only let out a strangled moan in response as he chose that moment to insert another finger. She wanted to glare at him, but it was impossible. Not when he was smiling so delightedly at her reactions, his face so close to hers she could study each individual lash around his eyes if she chose. Not when his long fingers were curling inside her, bringing her closer and closer to what she wanted most of all.

The prince's hand suddenly stilled between her legs and Soo thought she could cry at the loss of it. She let go of his collar, moving her hand up to hold his cheek, her thumb and index finger coming to rest on the damaged skin around his eye.

"Please...please..." Soo brought her lips to his, wet and needy; anything to make his hand start moving again.

Her prince dragged his mouth away from hers slowly, as though it took effort. "Please what Soo-yah?"

Soo let out a shaky breath as she stared up at him. He seemed to be searching her face, his eyes which had been so teasing earlier now flickering with a note of vulnerability. Maybe, just maybe, he still has trouble believing. The thought made her eyes water. She had spent so many years pushing him away, uncertain of her feelings. The happiness they had now sometimes felt like a dream. Still stroking his face, Soo smiled up at her prince. Go Ha Jin wouldn't have had any problem telling a man what she wanted, but here in Goryeo, Hae Soo found herself cycling back and forth. She knew the 4th prince liked it when she spoke her mind, when she initiated, but such things felt so out of place here. Life in the palace had beaten so much of Ha Jin out of her, Hae Soo wasn't sure she could pull off that type of confidence anymore. But the deep love and desire she felt for him, surely she could convey it. Soo took a deep breath, voice wavering as she spoke.

"Please touch me. Please...love me... I missed you so very much. Please..I want you..."

Maybe it was her earnest gaze, the tears pooling in the corner of her eyes, the feel of her hand against his scarred face, or just the fact that she was here in his arms, it was enough. The smile he gave her was dazzling, blinding like the sun. He moved to capture her lips with his, mouth loving and warm. When he finally pulled away, Soo felt bereft until she realized it was only so he could kiss the tears from her cheeks, following the trails of salt down from her jaw to her throat; the hand beneath her skirts stirring to motion.

In the end Soo wasn't sure if it was his warm breath tickling the shell of her ear, his thumb pressing down firm on her clit, or his voice as he said "I love you, Soo-yah, I love you" but she lost herself then, her body trembling in his arms, stars exploding beneath her eyelids.


	3. Chapter 3: Good Morning

Takes place during Gwanjong's rule, when Soo is the king's woman. Also can we just pretend Soo doesn't have a heart condition? Otherwise I'm going to worry about her dying during the sexytimes.

* * *

 **Good Morning**

"Soo-yah..."

The reputedly fearsome wolf-king Gwanjong of Goryeo watched his love as she slept, with an expression that was most decidedly neither fearsome or wolf-like. Here in their bedchamber, away from the court and its occupants, the man once known as the 4th prince Wang So radiated nothing but warmth and contentment, face soft with affection. In the quiet of the morning, he called her name again, thumb gently caressing her cheek.

"Hae Soo-yah..."

"Hmm..?"

Hae Soo wrinkled her nose in protest, burrowing deeper into the blankets. Even so, her hand instinctively reached out to clutch at the collar of his sleeping robes, the action causing the king to smile tenderly, eyes crinkling in amusement at her reluctance to wake. After a moment he stirred, propping himself on one elbow, the hand at her cheek moving tangle itself in her hair.

"Your majesty...it's still so early." Soo tugged lightly at his collar in an attempt to get him to lie back down. Instead, the king continued running his fingers through her hair, occasionally trailing his nails along her scalp in a way that made Soo feel even more relaxed.

In fact, she might have surrendered once again to slumber if the king hadn't decided to switch strategies. Through the haze of sleep, Soo felt a pair of warm lips begin trailing feather-light kisses across her face, starting at her brow. She sighed sleepily as he kissed first one cheek then the other, a contented murmur passing her lips. But when he began to nibble at her earlobe she decided she'd had enough. Grumbling, she tried turning her face away, inadvertently baring her throat and granting him easy access. The lips immediately began nuzzling the soft skin at her pulse point, making her squirm.

"Mmm that tickles..."

The mouth withdrew, leaving Hae Soo feeling torn between relief that the sensations had stopped, and loss for the warm presence beside her that seemed to be drawing away. Her fingers tightened their grip mutinously when she felt his attempts at untangling them from where they were curled around his collar.

"Where are you going? It's not the time to wake yet..?" Soo opened her eyes blearily, half expecting to see the sun shining smugly through the rice paper screen, putting an end once and for all to any hopes she had for just five more minutes. Her orbs widened in disbelief; it wasn't even dawn yet. Letting out an indignant squawk, she turned to give the king a piece of her mind but he was no longer beside her.

Before she even had time to wonder what had become of him, she felt the warm covers being unceremoniously tugged away, his large hands cutting her off mid-squeal as they wrapped themselves around her ankles and pulled, dragging her across the bed. Soo sputtered and sat up, automatically reaching to tug down the skirts now bunched around her waist. Instead, she found herself meeting the king's grin from where he knelt at the end edge of the bed.

"You're awake now Soo-yah?" his tone was one of feigned surprise, lips twitching in amusement at the look of utter disgust on her face.

"Yes, your majesty." Her tone was utterly unimpressed. "Are you happy now?"

The king smiled toothily from his vantage point between her thighs. Hae Soo was trying her best to be stern, unaware that her efforts were completely in vain due to the current state of her clothes. The king's eyes trailed over her form, lingering at the swell of her breasts beneath her sok-chima and the crumple of skirts around her waist. His hands crept upwards to caress her calves.

"Quite happy."

"Your majesty..!" Soo felt herself flush, finally registering just how close he was situated to her bare legs. She wasn't wearing Chae Ryung's quilted knee pad either, so her scars were clearly visible. Most of the time Hae Soo was able to dismiss the old injury, but at times like this, she would feel self-conscious. She quickly tried to tug her skirts back into place, only to be stopped by the warm hand on her own.

"Soo-yah." Her king brought her hand to his lips, laying a gentle kiss on her palm. "Someone once told me such things didn't matter?" He smiled up at her and Soo could see the outline of his own scar peeking out from behind the previous day's worn layer of cosmetics.

Soo felt herself flush deeper, but before she could stutter out some sort of response he had already raised one eyebrow in challenge, and without looking away, lowered his lips to the scar on her wrist. Soo let out the breath she had been holding and closed her eyes, savoring the contact, spreading her fingers over his cheek in response. Her king released her hand then, only to bend down to place a tender kiss on her ruined knee. Soo's eyes slammed open and she gasped at the sensation of his mouth there, so gentle and loving. His other hand continued to hold her leg in place, thumb tracing patterns on the silk of her inner thigh.

"You. Are. Beautiful." He punctuated each word with a press of his lips before raising his soulful eyes to meet hers.

"Your highness..." Soo felt her eyes being to mist, wondering not for the first time what she could have done in this life or the last to be blessed with such a man. Even after so many years she still felt undeserving of his love, especially at moments like this when his complete and utter devotion to her was impossible to ignore. Meanwhile, the king had laid his head in her lap, his right hand still pinning her skirts in place. Soo's heart skipped a beat at how warm his cheek felt resting there, hyper aware of his every exhale.

"Soo-yah..?" He was wearing his most innocent expression, which was cause enough to make her suspicious.

"...Yes?"

"I want to kiss you." He didn't quite meet her eyes as he said it, and his fingers were nervously fiddling with her skirt. Soo snorted, unable to keep a smile from spreading across her face.

"Now you're asking permission?"

The king sat up, meeting her gaze from the spot he occupied between her legs, face suddenly serious. "I want to kiss you here." The hand in her skirts moved until it hovered near the juncture of her thighs. Soo's eyes widened in perception, and the breath she didn't know she'd been holding released at all at once as her heart began to pound.

"There?" her voice came out strangled and Soo felt her blush from earlier return with a vengeance. In fact, her face probably resembled a tomato at this point. The shock in her tone must've registered, because the king drew back immediately, relinquishing his hold on her skirts to give her hand a nervous pat.

Soo felt a surge of panic as he withdrew, worried that he'd thought she had rejected him. "I didn't say you couldn't!" she blurted, a little too loudly, another layer of crimson adding itself to the existing flush on her cheeks. Her king's eyes widened in surprise and Soo glanced away, unable to meet his straightforward gaze. "If you want to, I mean" she finished quietly, hands picking at the silk sheets.

"Soo-yah..."

The king rose swiftly, turning her face towards him to capture her mouth in a fierce kiss. Soo's eyes fluttered shut, lips parting eagerly to welcome his tongue. His right hand moved to cradle her jaw, angling it to deepen the kiss while the other roughly palmed her breasts. Soo found herself moaning into his mouth, heat and moisture rushing to that other part of her. After several moments he broke the kiss messily, dragging his mouth down her chin to the hollow of her throat, scraping the skin with his teeth and leaving a trail of saliva. Pulling back, the king gazed at her with such intensity, Soo thought he must be putting her to memory as if she were a poem or some other precious artwork.

Completely focused on her reactions, he settled back down between her legs and in what felt like agonizing slowness, he lowered his mouth towards her sex, only to pause a hair's breadth away, eyes dark with desire. Soo stopped breathing, unable to concentrate on anything but the hungry look in his eyes, the feel of his breath ghosting over the secret part of her, or his hands where they rested; thumbs tracing unknown messages on her inner thighs.

Soo's hands twitched and she swallowed convulsively. He hadn't even touched her there yet and but she was already so wet.

"Are you sure Soo-yah?" His voice sounded deeper than normal, each word uttered carefully. She could see his jaw tightening as he held himself completely still, waiting for confirmation.

The scent of her arousal was making him heady; the pink of her sex and its velvety layers beckoning him. He spread open her folds, listening to her breath hitch as his thumb circled her clit, pink pearl fully emerged. Above him, Soo whimpered, almost incoherent.

"Yes, ye-" as soon as the words of assent left her lips he'd latched onto her opening, plunging his tongue inside. Soo cried brokenly, a rush of warm liquid seeping out in response as the king desperately dragged his tongue over her slit.

Reaching beneath her, the king angled her hips in order to get closer to his prize, nuzzling her pearl with the tip of his nose, lightly teasing.

"I...I need..." Hae Soo whimpered, her voice breaking.

The king met her gaze from between her thighs and Soo swore she could feel him smiling crookedly against her sex.

"What do you need?" He paused in his attentions to ask, and Soo was struck dumb at the sight of his chin glistening and covered in her fluids. "Perhaps..." He knew her well after all. Soo's eyes slid shut as he effortlessly inserted two fingers inside her wet opening, and she found herself nodding wordlessly, hands fluttering like small birds in the silk sheets as he crooked them deep inside of her.

"Anything else?" His mouth hovered over her sex, breath tickling her most sensitive spot.

Soo had given up on speaking. Instead, she finally let her hands tangle themselves in his midnight strands, a silent entreaty.

Taking their insistent press as leave to continue, her king buried his face in her folds like a penitent worshiping at an altar, alternating between short flicks with the tip of his tongue and long firm presses.

She was so close.

"I'm going to...I'm..."

He must've known, finally fastening his lips to her pearl, suckling it until she was sobbing out her release, walls convulsing around his fingers and leaving him completely drenched. His hands moved to her waist, anchoring her as she returned to earth, tongue gently laving as the tremors subsided.

The king would have kept lapping at the remains of her orgasm if Soo hadn't weakly pushed him away, the area far too sensitive.

"Soo-yah?"

"It's just too much...I need a moment." Her entire body trembled in the aftershock, heart beating a rapid staccato as she tried to catch her breath.

The king rose, absently wiping his face on his inner sleeve. Taking care to rearrange her skirts, he gently tucked Soo back under the covers before joining her beneath them. Holding her close, he buried his face in her hair, kissing it softly until her trembling subsided.

Soo must've drifted, because when she opens her eyes next the room is lighter. She tries to stir but finds herself locked in the king's embrace. There is still time before they need to wake.

"Your majesty?" Soo turned her head towards him.

"Mm?" His answering murmur is muffled by her hair.

Soo grins, wondering if she should try harder to wake him as payback for earlier this morning. In the end, she chooses to be quiet, gazing at him while he sleeps. He looks years younger with his hair down and his face relaxed. She presses her fingers gently in the space between his brows, smoothing out the lines she knows will be present when he wakes. Skipping downwards, her fingers trace his scar and then come to rest on his full bottom lip. Soo blushes remembering where his mouth had been. Soo has never tasted herself before, but now she wants to know.

"Do I really taste that good?" The moment the words escape her, Soo wants to reel them back. Especially when she sees the king is awake, staring at her like a man transfixed. He brings a hand to her cheek, thumb stroking it softly.

"You taste so good Soo-yah...So good..."

Face aflame, she kisses him quickly before the embarrassment kicks in, tongue darting out and between his lips before he can react. Soo cups his cheek and breathes in the smell of her musk still present on his skin. If the king was surprised at all by her sudden forwardness, he recovers quickly, mouth crashing down over hers with fervor. Soo's tongue tangles with his as she tries to taste. She's kissed him many times, each experience unique. She knows what he tastes like after drinking loose leaf tea, or after eating honey pastries. She even knows how he tastes after a little too much rice wine, but until now she's never known what it would be like to taste him and herself too. It's warm and tangy, and she reddens with pleasure knowing how much he enjoyed it-enjoyed her.

It is moments like this Soo loves the most, before the day has started and the servants have yet to knock on the rice paper door. When she is able to lie in his arms like this, it is the warmest and safest she's ever felt. The palace and its thin ice far from her mind. Sometimes she likes to imagine that their bed is another world, one where only the two of them exist. One where she can love him freely and as much as she likes.

She only wishes they never had to leave it.


End file.
